The Possess Game
by Gnak
Summary: Various scenarios involving Azula and Ty Lee as a very jealous couple. If you don't like yuri/femslash, don't read.
1. Proposition

Author's Note: I decided I was unhappy with the story and rewrote it 8/. The initial idea for it was fairly random, and it ended up being a lot different than what it started as. I enjoy the pairing of Azula/Ty Lee enough to write more, but I'm not sure if this story can hold more than a one shot. I do plan on writing another piece with this same pairing with a more compliance on Azula's part, but I haven't figured that one out yet :/.

Anyway, here's my first attempt at an Avatar: The Last Airbender fic. I hope you enjoy! If not, feel free to point out my mistakes in terms of character, grammar, etc. I'm all ears for constructive criticism, as I'm not the most experienced writer out there :).

* * *

Ty Lee sat up, lazily flung a leg over Azula's side, and situated herself in a staddling position upon the watchful Princess. She stayed still in the position for a moment, eyes half-lidded but not disguising unfurled lust behind them, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Proud, cold, indefatigable eyes gazed back, and matched with a lascivious smirk splayed upon full, red tore into Ty Lee's very essence, observing her, deciphering her, tampering with her soul through judgement and deception.

Contrary to the general opinion of the Fire Nation nobility, Ty Lee wasn't stupid; she knew what Azula saw when those hungry, golden eyes roved her naked body.

_Release_, in the form of hot skin, eager kisses, and desperate, longing words.

She played her part (and liked to think she played it well), giggling and mimicking the schoolgirls she used to see lusting after Zuko during their younger years at the Academy perfectly, those girls she knew Azula secretly had an appetite for - those girls who, at the time, were older, curvier, prettier than and (worst of all)_weren't_Ty Lee. Azula made sure Zuko had one of the worst weeks of his life for years to come.

_Always the jealous one_, Ty Lee silently mused, finding the trait to be vastly endearing - finding her center wet with arousal at the idea that Azula could possibly react in such a way for her.

She rocked on top of the Fire Nation royalty for a moment, already letting out a heavy breath as her core pressed against Azula's midsection. Ty Lee slowly placed her hands upon Azula's abdomen and slowly explored upwards, leisurely kneading the twin mounds on her chest before leaning down to place a wanton kiss on Azula's lips and dragging it out for all this - _occurrence_, was what Azula called it - was worth.

_No_.

The subject couldn't wait any longer.

Azula - _of course_, Azula - broke off the kiss, "You're dawdling, Ty Lee," a chaste kiss, "I'm taking you _now_."

Ty Lee's lips roamed to Azula's ear and placed a quick kiss under it. She couldn't look at her Princess when she spoke to her that way - not about this, "No, Princess."

A halt.

Ty Lee was unsure of herself now. _Damn_, she'd spent hours earlier planning what to say.

"Get up," Azula firmly pushed against Ty Lee's shoulders, motioning for them to both sit up. Ty Lee drew her body back until Azula could see her face, but was hesitant to look the Princess in the eye.

"Is there a problem, Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee wanted to say, "Tell me you're mine," or "Don't stare at Ming like that anymore," and a million other things but instead just stared.

Out of boredom with the unresponsive contortionist, Azula let an unexpected finger dipped in, earning a surprised yelp from Ty Lee, "Azula - "

Another halt in her words.

"Remember proper etiquette and_finish_your sentences, Ty Lee," Azula ordered, now thumbing Ty Lee's nub, "Now, _what_ is your problem?"

Ty Lee writhed on top of the other girl, rubbing as hard as she could against her hand, before deciding she shouldn't humiliate herself any more than she felt she was about to. She grabbed Azula's wrist, hit the appropriate chi points, and stopped the motion. Azula clenched her jaw and glowered at the acrobat, letting out a heavy breath of smoke in the process.

Why was Ty Lee being so _annoying_ tonight?

Ty Lee, still out of breath, watched as her Princess's temper flared along with her aura, which was quickly shifting to a darker orange color. It took her all of her willpower not to whimper at the hot look she was receiving.

_Why_ did it have to be girls like Azula?

Before Azula could scream at her, Ty Lee responded, with an exasperated but firm voice, "Take me out."

Azula's aura quickly shifted from red to a dark purple, "What for?"

_Romance_, Ty Lee thought.

"We're always cooped up indoors," Ty Lee said.

"I have reason to believe you're taking enjoyment out of being 'cooped up indoors'," Azula's eyes quickly motioned down and up again. The reference to Ty Lee's own growing wetness and corresponding throbbing made her want to take a pillow and scream into it. For being the Fire Nation's greatest contortionist, Ty Lee certainly didn't know how to control her body in less _practical_ ways.

Ty Lee bit her lip, "Maybe dinner or a show _before_ would be a little nicer."

"What for?"

For being the Fire Nation's greatest strategist in psychological warfare, Azula certainly didn't know how pinpoint the simplest matters of the heart.

Ty Lee looked away, abashed and responded under her breath, "For me."

When it was clear she would not get a response soon, Ty Lee looked back and spotted a dull yellow aura. She wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that Azula would exercise caution in her next words. "Azula?"

"Let's say I agree to take you out," Azula brought her working hand up to massage Ty Lee's left breast before switching to the other, eliciting a low rumble in the girl's throat, "New sentiments would arise on your part. Is this a good thing?"

Azula drew closer to the area where Ty Lee's neck met her shoulder and brought her hand down and played with the acrobat's folds, occasionally slipping a finger in and out. She let her lips drag lightly over her neck in a teasing manner and languidly kissed once the reached the bottom of her jaw, letting the girl feel her smile and bask in the malicious intent behind it.

Azula's hand rubbed against Ty Lee's walls as the moaning girl's breathing became more and more erratic, the fingers pulled out and made way to their owner's tongue, "_Answer _me when I speak to you, servant."

Ty Lee pushed at Azula's shoulders to look her the eye, but didn't dare break off the contact between her core and Azula's hand again. Her breathing was fitful and quick, but she responded with a confidence in her voice that Azula wanted to shred apart, "Yes, because you want me to."

Azula growled and with it, came fire in her breath; how _dare _this subordinate speak to her in such a way?

For a reason Azula couldn't quite understand and dismissed as sexual thirst, her fingers continued their pumping. She watched with an animalistic glint in her eye as Ty Lee throws her head back and comes, hard and explosive; and when she thinks she's almost done, Azula's hand keeps going and she comes again. Ty Lee's body falls limp against Azula, as the firebending prodigy continues to rub at a slower pace, allowing her to come down from her high.

Ty Lee looked away, but Azula's free hand caught her by the chin and led her face until their eyes met, "Tell me, Ty Lee: what color is my aura at the moment?"

"...a dark red, like always."

"And what does that mean, in terms of your silly color-emotion wheel?"

_Longing_, Ty Lee thought.

"Vigor, willpower, rage, anger, leadership, courage, malice, and wrath," Ty Lee listed.

Azula chuckled, unaware that the acrobat left out one particularly important emotion, "You're much more perceptive than you're generally given credit for, Ty _Lee_. Don't be foolish about us."

Ty Lee frowned and straightened herself up on top of Azula, "I'm perfect for you."

"I don't care."


	2. Patience

WARNING: There's implied incest between Azula and her father in this one. However, you can take it how you like.

Author's Note: So I guess I'm making this a series of oneshots until I'm burnt out. Hopefully, that's not soon; I think the pair is the _cutest _thing. I've got a couple of ideas that haven't really come into fruition yet. I guess this could be considered my outlet for them, so don't be surprised if they all appear to be random.

I felt like this chapter is all over the place, but I really didn't want to stare at it any longer! I seriously need a Beta Reader.

Also, feel free to leave a request in the reviews or something as a prompt. It'd give me more direction, let me know people are even _reading_, and hopefully makes you happy in the end ;).

* * *

To say the least, Ty Lee was horny.

The worst thing about it was that the Fire Lady, with an already oversized libido, hadn't seen her Fire Lord in what was weeks now. Azula had been away for far too long to make foreign negotiations with the Earth Kingdom, making sure her influence was firm, also leaving Ty Lee to herself and her hand and her imagination for _weeks_.

The evil woman wouldn't even let her accompany her on the trip, noting the importance of having her consort stay at the capitol at such a time; but what had Azula _expected_ her to do with her time around the palace without her? There wasn't a single person in the Fire Nation (they both suspected _any_nation) that could spar with her for a handful of minutes before being taken down; no way for her to go back to the circus after she was given the title of Fire Lady, as the role of entertainer was for only the lower class (Ty Lee had persuaded Azula to change that around soon); and Mai was off with Zuko today, undoubtedly sitting before a romantic and glorious sunset before going off to _rut_ like animals - something Ty Lee was, at the moment, yearning for with Azula.

Any and all duties she had as Fire Lady were done out of boredom to the point where she could and had ordered any and all servants in the palace to take the rest of the day off again. As an independent woman who hated to _not _be able to handle herself, she didn't even _want _servants; it was more Azula's thing.

Accordingly, Ty Lee sat in her throne as the Fire Lady, gazing at her surroundings with disinterest.

She shifted and laid with her back on the seat of the chair, legs in the air, feet against the wall, elbows rested upon the arms of the chair, head hanging down, and eyes following the path of her braid, now on the ground. She sighed, and began considering the multiple ways to ease the unrelieved tension between her legs.

Before she even got to her second idea, she'd decided that even_ her_ imagination was burnt out from lack of coaxing.

Oh _lord_, how she hadn't just taken one of the servants to her chambers _two weeks ago_ and had her way with the anonymous woman was _beyond_ her.

_But_ she then thought of Azula doing something similar in Agni-knows-where with another woman, and her insides churned with rage. What was so bad about it was that the occurrence wouldn't even be much of a surprise to her, considering Azula's track record with telling her the truth. Not to mention, her horrid obsession with that vile Ozai and -

No.

She wouldn't be Fire Lady if Azula was open to commit infidelity. She knew the lengths of Ty Lee's jealousy and the act would be a very wrong political step. The Fire Nation may be a monarchy, but the title of Fire Lady was not to be treated without respect. And of course, one of Azula's specialties was political logic.

_Another is her sharp tongue_, Ty Lee thought and smiled widely to herself.

"That might be the first time I've seen you frown since that time you thought Azula touched one of those Kyoshi girls."

Ty Lee didn't even hear Mai come in. Her body was _usually_ incredibly alert, moreso than even Azula's. Then _again_, her body was also usually more sexually satiated and therefore_ focused_.

"Doesn't count. I'm upside down," Ty Lee frowned, "And besides, that girl had the gall to _smile_ after Azula's little visit."

"Whatever," Mai paused and sighed, as if it were the hardest thing in the world to do more than breath, "You shouldn't send out _all of _your servants at one time, Ty Lee. Azula's back, and you don't even know it."

"WHAT?" Ty Lee said, with force, not unlike the time she questioned Mai for calling out her attention-starved personality on Ember Island. She supposed it made sense as to why Mai was even here and not with Zuko.

Mai sighed and motioned for her to follow. Ty Lee firmly placed her hands on the floor, flipped off her seat, and sprung toward her friend.

* * *

Despite the social norms and proper etiquette Azula was brought up in, the sight of Ty Lee pouncing on her in nothing more than a thin, silk robe in the middle of the very army-occupied and bustling court did not stop her from catching the lithe acrobat and briskly slid a hand up the side of her breast as their lips met in a passionate, powerful kiss. Ty Lee intuitively wrapped her muscular legs around Azula's torso, as the Fire Lord whispered words into her ear, making her shiver, "Patience, your highness."

Ty Lee's eyebrows knitted in anger at the order, "That's just about my _least_ favorite word right now, Azula."

* * *

Azula didn't take well to people who didn't take her orders.

It made her want to learn, understand and dominate the said person; and Azula was_ unstoppable_ when she wanted something. However, if the Fire Nation handed out educational degrees for learning, understanding and dominating _Azula_, Ty Lee would be the only person in the world to have one.

It's because of this that Ty Lee knows that if she were to refuse Azula the ability to touch her _without _blocking her chi, Azula would find a way to turn the tables and give Ty Lee the orgasm of her life, accompanied with cold words said in that voice that went straight between the acrobat's legs _every_, _single_ time.

Watching Azula's eyes flare as she mentally conquered another person was enough to make Ty Lee come in itself.

It was because Ty Lee carried out her plans to refuse Azula that the corners of the head of the bed frame that the heavy metal handcuffs were attached to melted off at Azula's burning touch within minutes into Ty Lee's little sex game, allowing Azula to pin the Fire Lady into the mattress, palms still hot from the fire. Ty Lee bit her smiling lip, moaning as Azula brought her knee to her center.

"If you wanted me to ravish you, you could just _asked_, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee's smile turned mischievous, "If I did that, you'd ask me to be patient."

"If you were patient, I wouldn't have had to leave General Heng to deliver the news of _my _success with the negotiations in New Ozai, instead of leaving my people."

"If you didn't name the city after your father, I might've cared enough to be patient."

Azula frowned at the disdain expressed toward her late father.

Ty Lee refused to let her think further about it.

"_Have_ me, Azula."

And just like that, Ty Lee got what she wanted.

Azula frowned; they were at a point where she didn't have the heart to refuse the pink girl _anything_.


	3. Party

Author's Note: Hahh, I just _couldn't_ leave the first chapter the way it was, so think of this as a sequel. I love this pairing too much for me to allow it to be one sided.

* * *

When Mai was crowned Fire lady, a party was thrown to celebrate the occasion by the Fire Lord. Guests from all over the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and Water Tribes had been invited and attended without ill-feelings, as the world was at peace now. Mirth and jubilance quickly wrapped around all attendants when they had arrived; all, except one.

The Princess watched from across the room with jealous apprehension as Ty Lee flitted from one boy to the next, slyly dragging a finger across one of the fools' disgustingly large arm with a coquettish grin on her face and a suggestively raised eyebrow. Those repulsive, ill-fated males smirked with a sense of accomplishment each time Ty Lee let out a hearty laugh at their idiotic shenanigans.

One, in particular - the most handsome one - was on the receiving end of a bountiful amount of attention from the plotting acrobat.

That imbecilic girl had the _nerve _to attempt mind games with the greatest strategist of the Fire Nation, if not the _world_. She would pay dearly for such a disrespectful act. An unending list of tortures charged into the Princess's mind, ranging from seducing her sisters to homicide to -

Ty Lee laughed again, leaned for a hug, and briskly groped the boy's crotch before hastily excusing herself to the ladies' room, provocatively sliding a hand down his muscular chest before she left.

The glass cup in Azula's hand melted and the bottom fell to floor, shattering as white smoke filled the air.

Azula icily glared at the nobleman boy Ty Lee had just been molesting, pointed her index him and motioned it downward. Her voice was dark, frigid and sharp, "Clean it up."

* * *

She slammed the door of the restroom open and held it there, startling and glowering at the occupants of the room.

"GET OUT!"

The women who had earlier been applying makeup, washing their hands, and gossiping hastily exited the room, doing whatever they could to avoid and put as much space as they could between them and the seemingly maniacal Princess. A common thought ran through a number of the girls' minds, _Maybe I should tell Fire Lord Zuko his sister is crazy again…_

Ty Lee smiled to herself as she began to walk out the door, ready and expecting Azula to forcefully grab her arm before she set foot out the door—which she did. Her Princess's reaction to her little show went accordingly.

Azula was livid.

And the sense of danger radiating off the woman was enough to turn her nipples into glass.

_Damn_ her fetishes.

They stood there, just facing each other for a long moment before Ty Lee decided to speak, "What's _wrong_, Princess?"

"No more _games_, Ty Lee."

"What do you mean?" Ty Lee inquired, eyes as innocent and confused as any kitten-bunny lost on the street.

"I'm giving you permission to dump your new boyfriend in order to be with me."

"Gee, thanks."

"Don't be difficult. You _want_ this."

"How do _you_ know?"

_Because I _order _you to._

"Because I can see it in your smile."

A giggle, not unlike the ones that foolish boy had been receiving all night, "Can you see what I'm thinking right now?"

"Yes," Azula turned to leave the room, "I'll pick you up at eight, tomorrow night."


	4. Portions

A/N: Not sure how this came about. There were just a couple of thoughts that ran through my head a couple of nights ago that I just put together today :). They're all separate stories (the last two can be connected), and I tried to make them all fit that "possess" theme I'm going for. Hope you enjoy ;).

* * *

**1 - Prepare**

"Well, _Princess_, how would _you _feel if I outright _fucked_ another girl with my eyes in front of _you_ the _entire _party?" Ty Lee spat with an acrid tone in her voice, as she ripped off her wrist jewelry and flung it in Azula's general direction, "I can't _believe _you would even _think_ I'd let you_ touch_ me after you let her insult me that way! And don't even get me started on that stupid little dance you asked her to do. _Oh_, I just _dare_ you to try and talk to me for the next couple of days, _Fire Lord_."

The slam of Fire Lady Ty Lee's door echoed throughout the palace, eliciting a few heads to poke out in curiosity as to what had been taking place amidst the screaming.

What they saw was their unusually dumbfounded Azula standing alone in middle of the hall, expensive jewelry scattered about the floor. As soon as she regained control of her herself, she commanded her servants, in a more ordinary fashion, "What are you staring at, slaves? Prepare the guest room for me now."

* * *

**2 - Pants**

A wolfish grin spread across Azula's features as she watched Ty Lee bend over to find her shirt under the vanity mirror, "Must you go so soon? The festival isn't until tonight, you know."

"Yes! My sisters and I have a show tonight and we need to run through it before," the acrobat paused her search to turn to Azula and with hopeful eyes, inquired, "You're coming, right?"

"Oh, I don't know. It would be a pity for the Fire Nation Princess to not show up at such an event, wouldn't it?"

Ty Lee blushed, knowing full well that the only reasons her sisters' act wasn't frowned upon more was because the Royal Family was in full support of it, thanks to Azula's efforts, "Is there anything I can do to help clear up your day? I'd really like you to be there..."

A mischievous glance away and a toss of unfound clothing to the side, "_Well_, you still don't have your pants on."

* * *

**3 - Perfect**

When Ty Lee was a young girl, she had always been attracted to "bad boy" stereotype - the love 'em and leave 'em, one night delight, devil may care boys; what made them so irresistible was that every girl wanted one for herself - an unending trend. However, unlike the other girls her age who had grown to love their boyfriends, she never learned to differentiate between a boy's use as an accessory and as a person; and it was because of this, that at some inexact point in her life, that Lady Ty Lee had clearly become one of the biggest heartbreakers in the upper class of the Fire Nation nobility.

It wasn't so much that she made such a bad girlfriend, but her long string of ex's all had one thing in common at the demise of their relationships with Lady Ty Lee: a sense of unrequited love.

But was it really her fault?

What was a girl to do when her arms so ached for, her mind so longed for, and her heart so belonged to Fire Nation Princess Azula?

Azula - the most unique person she'd ever met - was the perfect mix of raw talent, majestic arrogance, endearing jealousy, and fear-inducing power. As soon as Ty Lee got to know the Princess was as soon as any and all boys became irrelevant and unworthy of her affection. No one could really blame those poor boys, though.

After all, Azula _was_ perfection.

* * *

**4 - Procreate**

When Azula was a young girl, boys meant nothing.

When she got older, they were meant only to procreate when necessary.

And when she met Ty Lee, boys were meant only to admire the beautiful little acrobat from afar as she touted the acrobat as a glorious possession before ensuring them of no hope for a woman of the same caliber and murdering their morale like an Earth Kingdom battalion that had lost men by the hundreds through prolonged starvation.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure when the next update will be. Do expect one, I'm just not sure how many days or weeks. I have a couple of ideas that just haven't been put down yet because after I physically write the first sentence, things seem to fly in different directions.


End file.
